


Finally the first kiss

by Justyourtypicalfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyourtypicalfangirl/pseuds/Justyourtypicalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius finally pull their heads out and realise their great enormous crushes on each other. </p><p>*If you haven't read The Cursed child don't read spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally the first kiss

"I cannot believe it is possible to get so much homework in one day" Said Scorpius, throwing his bag aside and falling face first onto Albus's bed. Albus, who was sitting on the bed writing an Essay on forgetfulness potions, grinned at him.

"I know. I've got to do this essay, then read three chapters of the Standard book of spells and then write another essay on the Patronus charm" Albus said.

"You'd think we'd get let off Homework for a while. After all we did basically save the world" said Scorpius

"I think that might be a slight exaggeration, but anything to get out of homework" The two boys grinned at each other.

"How are you getting along with your dad?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Good actually. We talked a lot after we where zonked back to the present day, but I hope It'll get better, you know?"

"That's great. I'm really pleased" Scorpius smiled. Albus looked at him, and before he could stop himself, grabbed Scorpius by the collar and kissed him. It was soft and warm (and very enjoyable) but Albus jumped back in horror and put his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, Scorpius, I am so sorry, oh no" Albus frantically said, looking desperately at Scorpius, prepared for the shouting and storming out that inevitably follow. However it did not happen, instead Scorpius lunged forward and pulled Albus back onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. Scorpius gripped Albus's hips with his knees and Albus's hands roamed over Scorpius's back. After a while they broke away for air and lay panting, looking at each other.

"Well...er... this is a lot more fun than homework at any rate" said Scorpius. Albus smiled nervously.

"I can't believe that just happened" Albus said. "I thought there was no way you'd ever like me back."

"Me neither. How long have you liked me?" Scorpius asked

"I don't know exactly. Long time. I always thought about you differently I guess. I tried to pretend it wasn't there, tried to ignore it. Thought if I didn't think about it it would go away. Course it didn't. What about you?" Albus said slowly, a half sad half happy expression on his face.

"Ever since the train ride really. " Scorpius admitted.

"I thought you liked Rose?" Albus asked frowning

"Not really. It was kind of just a cover up so people wouldn't find out I it was you I liked. Got enough hassle already without people knowing I'm... you know."

"Well I'm glad you do" Albus said, pulling Scorpius in for another snog.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best, so hopefully you like it. Comments would be amazing


End file.
